You Are
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Dr. Strangelove writes of how his relationship with his wife changed his life, & himself, for the better. Tie-in piece with "The Memoirs Of Dr. Strangelove". Read & review, but no flames, please!


**YOU ARE...**  
A poem by Dr. Strangelove

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This little gem of mine was completed during my stay at my grandma's house during the Thanksgiving holidays. As you can probably tell, it's a love poem for the "_Dr. Strangelove_" fandom, told from the perspective of the _Gut Doktor_ himself. It focuses on his love for his wife, my OC Mary Albright, & how their relationship with one another has changed & affected Dr. Strangelove & his life. (If you don't quite "get" the poem at first, it'll be easier to understand when you've read certain upcoming chapters of my fanfiction, "_The Memoirs Of Dr. Strangelove_". In any case, I do hope you enjoy the poem.)

And, now, for a brief copyright-&-disclaimer...

Dr. Strangelove & all elements & properties belonging to his movie © Stanley Kubrick & Columbia Pictures. I only claim ownership to the following poem, my invented first name for Dr. Strangelove (which is mentioned below), & the character of his wife, Mary.

When you're finished reading the story, feel free to leave a review. I'll take anything from simple comments to constructive criticism, as long as they're not flames or written in a mean, rude, or overly-harsh manner.

And now that my copyright-&-disclaimer is finished, let the fan-poem begin! Happy reading!

* * *

**_To my darling Engel, Mary,_**  
**_Whom I will love always & forever – Braun_**

I was a prisoner, sentenced to wear  
Chains I couldn't remove, chains that forced me to bear  
All the great pain & shame that took root in my past...  
I felt this torture would always last!  
Even after the War, when I moved to the States,  
I was greeted with cold stares & words of hate  
When I tried to assure folks that I meant no ill will,  
They refused to believe me, & fled for the hills!

Whenever someone came my way,  
They'd look at me, then turn away,  
For they were too afraid to see  
The good that was inside of me  
They would call me a monster, a villain, a kraut...  
They told me to go back home! They wanted me out,  
But I couldn't return to my homeland again,  
So I stayed, & remained an object of the people's disdain

It was only until I moved to a new city  
That life for me became a little less...gritty...  
I was treated with kindness, & respect to me was shown  
By people who viewed me as one of their own!  
But in spite of my newfound acceptance (& friends),  
My emotional agony still didn't end,  
For I continued to feel great anguish & despair  
As a result of the past that I couldn't repair

I was often wandering through the dark,  
Alone, afraid, & without a spark  
To light the way to a brighter place  
Of beauty & warmth, of love & grace...  
I was certain that I would always be confined  
Within those shackles that burdened my heart & mind...  
But, then, an angel came, & she held the key  
To undo the chains, & set me free!  
Mary, darling, I thank you for liberating me!

You are the angel who lifted my soul  
Out of the darkness, & made it whole!  
I no longer feel any pain,  
For you are here, & life is wonderful...  
You delivered me out of the grim, dismal hell  
In which I feared I would always dwell!  
Gone is my suffering & woe!  
Now, you are here, & life is wonderful...

I thank the Lord each day & night  
For filling my world with that blessed light,  
The light I see in your sweet hazel eyes...  
(I pause for a moment to let out a sigh)  
While I'm working at home or doing business outside,  
I can't wait for the moment when you, my sweet bride,  
Come back after your shift to greet me with a kiss,  
As you wrap your loving, tender arms around the one you've missed

I enjoy spending each moment of the day  
With you, my beloved, in any & all ways!  
Just to share a meal or a warm, hot bath,  
Or to tickle your tummy & make you laugh,  
Is a wonderful experience I truly treasure...  
Those little moments give me much pleasure,  
But I would never have such lovely times to reminisce upon  
Had your tender affections (& hand in marriage) I not won!

For the first time in my whole life,  
Since you became my darling wife,  
I feel complete, as though you are the _piece de resistance_  
In the puzzle that symbolizes my existence!  
We're like peas in a pod, & you fit me like a glove!  
There's so much about each other that we can't help but love!  
You're the cream in my coffee, the sun in my sky,  
And the wings that lift me up & enable me to fly!

When I wake up beside you in bed every dawn,  
I smile when I look at the face of my fawn,  
My sweet little _Kitz_ with tawny eyes,  
With delicate hands & slender thighs,  
With a curly cascade of dark-brown hair,  
With ruby lips & skin so fair...  
To me, you are a porcelain doll  
That I can pick up & hold, but must never let fall  
(Lest I break your heart into dozens of pieces so small!)

You are my princess, my lovely maid,  
Who I will always be there to aid,  
Yet you are also a pillar of strength to support me...  
You are my love, & life is wonderful...  
You are a shining star that fills me with hope,  
And whenever I'm dangling, you are the rope  
That will lead me to safety on higher ground!  
You are my love, & life is wonderful...

When I drift off to sleep, I often dream of your face,  
And how you filled my life with grace...  
You have changed me & touched me in ways I can't express,  
And because of you, I know that I am blessed!  
I don't ever have to worry, for you're always close by  
To dry my tears whenever I cry,  
To help me out whenever I'm in need,  
And heal my wounds when they start to bleed

You are a blanket that keeps me warm,  
You are an umbrella to shield from the storm,  
You are a soldier who keeps guard over me,  
You are a beautiful portrait I always love to see!  
You are the roaring fire that takes away the chill,  
You are the pretty flower growing on my window-sill,  
You are the gentle melody that soothes my weary soul,  
You are the medicine that cures me when I have a cold...

You are a toy that keeps me entertained for hours,  
You are a butterfly busily flitting among the greenhouse flowers,  
You are a glass of refreshing water that nourishes my being,  
You are a graceful ballerina that I simply adore seeing!  
You are the scented soap that cleanses me from head to toe,  
You are the leading lady in my bio-picture show,  
You are the paint that fills my world with beautiful colors,  
You are the sugar that keeps my cup of tea from tasting duller...

You are an oasis flourishing in a dismal desert,  
You are a lotion that heals me where I'm hurt,  
You are a candy morsel that sweetly satisfies my hunger,  
You are the lover I wish I had when I was younger!  
You are the candle that fills the darkness around me with light,  
You are the moon that brightens all of my nights,  
And when I look into your eyes,  
You are the mother I visualize  
Tenderly holding our unborn child...

You are the woman who gives me strength  
And makes my spirit reach ultimate lengths!  
I feel I can take on anything,  
For you are here, & life is wonderful...  
You are the blood that races through my veins  
And makes my heart beat, letting life sustain!  
I'll never feel lonely again,  
For you are here, & life is wonderful!

You are the rainbow that shines when the storm has recessed,  
Filling me with hope & happiness!  
I'm so glad that I married you!  
Now, you are mine, & life is beautiful...  
You are a goblet of rich red wine  
That intoxicates me with a taste divine!  
Let me drink from you until I am satisfied,  
As a warm, soothing feeling fills me inside...  
A feeling that touches my heart...  
(Now that you are mine, my life _is_ beautiful!)

You are the finger that brushes away my tears,  
And the comforting figure who vanquishes my fears!  
Whenever I'm feeling down & blue,  
You're always there to pull me through...  
I no longer lose the will to survive,  
For I know there's a reason why I'm alive...  
And that is _you,_ Mary!  
_You_ are the reason...why my life is beautiful!


End file.
